The Climb
by Moonlight Usagi-Chan
Summary: A collection of MamoUsa stories for MamoUsa week 2019 that explore the trials, tribulations, and the strength within to build a healthy, loving, and lasting relationship. A little humor here, a little drama there, this collection will feature a little bit of everything in honor of this fun week!
1. Chapter 1

The Climb - A collection of MamoUsa stories for MamoUsa week 2019 that explore the trials, tribulations, and the strength within to build a healthy, loving, and lasting relationship.

Day 1: Sunday June 23rd: Free Day- Its been a year! Let this day get your creative juices flowing and working again!

* * *

AN: So, naturally, I'm posting this attttt... 11:30 EST because I suck. And, fair warning, this is totally unbeta'ed due to it being said 10:00 EST XD

I love the idea of peeking in to what builds the foundation of our favorite couple, and I hope you do, too!

AN Edit: OK so it's 10:00am EST because I fell asleep. Sorry about that! Double whammy posting today!

* * *

Pinterest

Mamoru. Hated. Pinterest.

No. 'Hate' was too weak of a word. No, he absolutely _loathed_ Pinterest.

It all started one day when Usagi came back from a girls night out. Mako-chan had introduced Usagi to the DIY app and showed her "just how easy!:D:D:D" it was to do almost anything. Step-by-step, photo-by-photo instructions with videos and simplified explanations that would allow even a child to become the ultimate cake decorator, or wood polisher, or expert Christmas tree decorator.

And at first, it was cute.

Mamoru sneered. Like, the first time, it was cute.

The first task Usagi had decided to take on was iced sugar cookies. Simple, yes? Especially since she had made cookies before with Mako-chan and the girls, you'd think that it wouldn't be an epic disaster.

Which it was. Until Mamoru realized that these so-called 'iced cookies' called for 'royal icing.'

_"I don't understand why we can't use the frosting out of the can."_

_"Because, Mamo-chan, it calls for royal frosting! And I can't make the bunnies faces with just any old icing, it NEEDS to be royal."_

And as a result, Mamoru was pulled into the project.

He showed Usagi how to properly measure the ingredients, how to gently stir the icing, how to pour it and use the squeeze bottles to make the intricate designs she so desperately wanted. It took a few tries and rereads on his end, given he wasn't a baker at all, but the fact was true about Pinterest - just about anyone really could do anything.

Usagi cheered in glee as her creations came to life; bunnies with little 'x's' for their mouths, pink lines for the tint in their ears... they really did look like novice royal-iced cookies. Which, Mamoru hated admitting almost as much as he hated Pinterest, surprised him that even _he_ could pull this off.

He swore that it was the last time. He told Usagi that he would NOT ever do that again. Between the mess of his kitchen to his sticky hands (and he HATED feeling sticky), he was swearing off royal icing forever. _"Next time, do it with Mako-chan."_

Unfortunately, that was not the last time... for Pinterest, at least.

Sure, Usagi kept her word about not frosting cookies with him again.

Next, it was making bulgogi.

Bulgogi... Korean grilled beef. Another seemingly simple recipe found on Pinterest that turned quickly into another disaster he had to step in and help with.

All started off great at first. Mamoru had most of the ingredients that the recipe called for, so all they really needed was thin sliced beef, green onion, a pear, and a carrot. So when Usagi went to the store and returned with the items exactly as listed on the website, Mamoru began to reconsider this... this Pinterest fascination.

Mamoru sat on the couch, attempting to read a book as Usagi clanged around the kitchen. Between cabinet doors slamming and drawers rattling with velocity, Mamoru couldn't help but keep one eye on her as she made her way around the small space. He watched as she carefully measured out soy sauce and sesame oil, cringed as she dipped the wet tablespoon into the dry canister of brown sugar, but ultimately kept his lips sealed. He refused to intervene. _Think of the stickiness. Think... of the stickiness._

Then came crushing garlic.

_"Mamo-channnnnnnnnnnn, how do you crush garlic?"_

It took every fiber in his body to not get up. _Remember the stickiness, Mamoru. Remember the stickiness. _

So he told her to peel the garlic. Lay it flat, and then using a... knife... And then it hit him._ Usagi... with a knife. A butchers knife._

So once again, Mamoru was pulled into the happenings of bulgogi, from showing her how to crush garlic, to grating the pear with his microplane grater, to using the whites versus the dark greens of a green onion, and how to peel the carrot into delicate shavings.

And, once again, Mamoru was surprised at _just how good _it tasted, and that he helped create that.

But never again. The state of his kitchen once more?

Nope. Never. Again...

... until the painting of the side table happened.

_"Come on, Mamo-chan, we can do this beautiful, rustic update to this old table. It will be easy, see?!"_

And he had said no. No, no, no. He liked his clean, modern look. Simplistic chrome and blacks. No frills, no fuss, and certainly, no rustic.

Unfortunately for him, it didn't come as too much of a surprise when he came home once night after working an overnight shift at the hospital to see the table in the middle of his living room, the table globbed with hideous streaks of chalk gray, and Usagi looking at him all wide-eyed, tears brimming from frustration and lack of sleep.

_"I wanted to surprise you, but, I can't get this right!"_

And, so, once again, Mamoru stepped in, this time on lack of sleep, and read through those bloody instructions once more. Explained to Usagi that you need to sand between thin coats to get the effect she was looking for, how different sandpapers provide different results. He gave her an updated shopping list (because you need fine sandpaper, not coarse, because it strips the paint right off), told her to be back at 14:00, and they'd work on it together.

Again.

It took the afternoon, the evening, and the next morning, but the side table was transformed into some ridiculously looking piece that belonged in an art studio, or a classroom. And while he was, once again, a teeny-tiny bit impressed that he managed to transform a simple black table into a new... shade of black? He swore off Pinterest after that. His living room was full of dust. Dust, everywhere!

Between the stickiness, the image of Usagi holding a butchers knife, and ALL the dust, Pinterest struck out. Three strikes, done. Finito. Au revoir.

That was... until today.

Usagi had this brilliant idea, she claimed. All she needed was his patio.

_"I promise, Mamo-chan, no measurements, or knives, or anything else of the sort. Just... stay inside, okay? It's going to be great! I found the idea on Pinterest!"_

So he excused himself. For a little bit, he tried to read, but between the sound of a drill, the clanging of a step ladder (mind you, on a BALCONY, which gave him a damn near heart attack when he heard her fall over once, followed by a "_DON'T YOU DARE COME OUT HERE I AM FINE!"), _he had to leave. He had to get the Hell out of there before he lost his mind.

Mamoru shoved his hands in his pocket. Pinterest. It's like a virus that infected the google image search. All you have to do is click on the damn application, let it open, and then it fills your mind with all these damn ideas. It is just a monster lurking in your search results, it's rosy hued maw preparing to gorge itself on your clicks. Because you will never find what you seek on Pinterest. Because it tells you what you think you want. Oh, yes, who the hell wants royal-iced bunny cookies? Or bulgogi? Or a chalkboard side table? What person in their right mind came up with chalkboard paint!? All of this crap could have been avoided had Usagi never discovered that dumb app and try to do something way outside of her limitations.

And then it hit him.

He was a fucking _dick._

Mamoru stuffed his hands in his pocket at the revelation of how much of an ass he sounded like. Sure, maybe he didn't like the mess it created, but at least Usagi was taking a step outside of her comfort zone. And sure, maybe the level of expertise for the cookies was a little too far out of reach for her, but at least she tried.

Not to mention that the flavor of the cookies did have a sweet, vanilla bean taste to them, because Usagi listened to the website and purchased this ridiculously expensive vanilla bean paste. He'd be a liar if he didn't admit that he ate about half of the cookies the next morning for breakfast with his coffee.

And the bulgogi tasted not half bad. In fact... it tasted pretty good.

And the feeling of placing his hand over Usagi's when he showed her how to use the grater, slowly moving the pear back and forth to create the smallest shreds of fruit that went into the marinade.

Or how adorable Usagi looked when she knew she was in too deep with the painting of the table, looking for guidance from him when it the paint wasn't quite coming together just yet.

Another realization hit him like a glittery slap to the face. The time spent with Usagi, doing new things like baking or cooking international cuisine to painting... the quality of time together. Pinterest, as obnoxious as it may be with its "feng shui" and its outfit pairing suggestions (like the time she convinced him to buy a heinous red flannel top, because it was 'trending'), they were learning new things. And they were doing it together.

Maybe... maybe there was more to this... this Pinterest obsession.

And if he could survive the stickiness, and the butcher knife, and the dust (that unfortunately still lingered), he could survive more experiments. More trials. More grumbling and mumbling.

As long as they were doing it _together._

When he returned to his apartment, Mamoru felt completely renewed; a changed man. He was ready to be more open-minded, more accepting of trying new things with Usagi. After all, they would be one day making a home together; why not learn how to do some of the things together now before they actually purchase and move in to their own place down the line?

That was... until he saw the patio.

Usagi was beaming underneath an awning of pink, surrounded by a balcony of pink lights... with tiny flamingo picks... in his precious patio planters.

A metal pink flamingo sign on the wall.

A _"my spirit animal is plastic pink flamingos"_ bamboo sign hanging on the other side.

Pink flamingo pillows.

Pink cushions.

Pink

Pink

Pink

Pinterest

Pink

Pink

Pink

Pinterest

Pinterest

Pinterest

"Don't you just LOVE IT?" Usagi exclaimed with a shuffle of her feet, her fists clenched in excitement as she looked to him for approval.

Mamoru lreturned a strained... very, verrrry strained smile. "Yyyyyeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa-no. No. No. Usagi, come on! Really?! All the pink?! Flamingos?! I didn't know you love flamingos?! At least, not THIS MUCH!"

And from that day forth, Mamoru decreed that with each Pinterest project Usagi insisted on doing, they would have to _mutually_ agree to it.

She eventually concurred.

And he had the neon pink, plastic flamingo decor patio to remind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday June 24th: Memories- Mamoru and Usagi have had a multitude of memories together, from the past to the present, to the future. What's one memory that you think they share and hold close to their hearts? Do these memories inflict on their present?

* * *

AN: I have declared it time and time again, the Makaiju Tree was my favorite arc in the Sailor Moon 90's anime. I love how Usagi chases after Mamoru. I love all the little moments. How the enemies status they held in S1 transitions over to friends, and then ultimately back to our star-crossed lovers. But most of all, I LOVE the final episode (episode 58) of the series. How Usagi protected Mamoru, and then how Mamoru protected Usagi, despite not really recalling who he was just yet. How that protectiveness, even without Tuxedo Kamen, still resonated with him.

And that's the memory I've decided to focus on today! I hope you enjoy!

Also, a special thank you to Pia Bartolini for taking the time to give this a quick review. You're the best!

* * *

Holding on to You

Never in her life did Usagi find herself wishing she was longer. Not taller, but, longer. Like… Sailor Jupiter. Because with longer arms, she would have the ability to reach for Mamoru's outstretched hand. To have more than just a brief brush before the swift kick to their strained fingers interrupted that briefest of contact.

Above her hovered Ginga Seijouru and Natsumi – no, Ail and An. The ones responsible for the recent attacks on Tokyo, leaving innocent victims drained of their energy. The siblings currently targeting Mamoru. Targeting her.

How did she not see it this whole time? Two new students just happen to transfer to her school at the exact same time the new enemy appears? Sure, they disguised themselves incredibly well, but with their human forms now abandoned, she was able to see the resemblance.

They were arguing. Arguing about who to drain, who to deplete of their life. And for what? Because Natsumi was mad that Seijouru had expressed interest in her? And that Seijouru was mad that Natsumi had a crush on Mamoru? Why would they, as siblings, care so much? Why would they want to bring herself and Mamoru to the edge of death? All this talk about different kinds of love. How is harming people showing any kind of love?

Usagi winced in pain, doing her best to reach again for the lethargic, limp Mamoru. Her heart clenched at the sight of him, the desperate need to help him refueling her life's energy once more. She would not let Ail, An, or some stupid tree take Mamoru away from her. She had lost him once before to Beryl. She was barely hanging on to him as the memoryless Chiba Mamoru. He may not know who she is, or what they were to each other, but Mamoru was still her beloved. And she would fight to protect him, no matter what.

Yamandakka was dead; the tree had slammed the Cardian into the ground just moments before it swept Mamoru in its grip. The tree had grown; large enough that it burst through the roof of the apartment building and overtaken it entirely. Usagi knew that the Senshi were outside, but could only imagine how long it would take them to break through the barrier of the tree. So it was up to her. She knew it was her duty to transform, to save them both before the tree killed them first.

The thought fled as quickly as it arrived. The root tightened once more around her waist, coupled with the sudden sting of an icy, convulsing pain that radiated throughout her entire body. She could feel her energy literally being sucked out of her, sparks and tingles bursting all over her, from the top of her hair down to her toe. It was cold and hot all at once, like a thousand needles erratically poking her everywhere. In the distance she could faintly hear the cries of Ail for the tree to release her, but she was quickly losing consciousness.

Just as her eyelids began to slip downward, she felt another burst from the tree. The root slackened, her body falling to the ground. Desperately, she tried to open her eyes, to find the smallest amount of energy to transform. To save Mamoru from falling. To save herself.

Only there was none left.

She braced for impact, only to be surprise when she felt someone's arms wrap around her. It soon registered that Seijo—Ail had saved her, but she let the thought flee as quickly as it came in. Voices of the Senshi carried over the commotion, and she could barely form a response.

Her Senshi jumped in to battle, allowing Usagi to take a few moments to muster up enough strength. The conflict was short-lived, Ail and An's anger reflected in each punishing blow. She could hear the siblings taunting the Senshi, calling them useless. Useless. Always useless, always weak. With each strike the siblings delivered, Usagi felt her anger rising, her need to protect not just Mamoru, but her friends, growing with each beat.

When she felt the ground vibrate and the thuds of the Senshi's bodies against the floor, Usagi pooled the final dregs of energy she had and transformed. She didn't care when the siblings were stunned by her transformation, and sure, she was a little woozy from the strikes of the tree when she delivered her odd declaration. But she needed to save Mamoru. The girls. Luna and Artemis. The world.

The siblings began to bicker again. This time, it was over the fact that Usagi was, shocker, Sailor Moon. She didn't care; no, she needed to check on Mamoru. Mamoru wasn't strong enough to keep taking hit after hit, not without the magic of Tuxedo Kamen cloaking him. Deciding to abandon her post-speech stance, she desperately sought Mamoru. He was still unconscious, laying at roots of the tree. Did Natsu—An save him from the fall, too? Did he hit his head? Usagi saw no signs of blood, but was still unsure.

Gently, she lifted Mamoru's head, at once thrilled and wary when he reached a shaking hand for her. To let her know that he was there. For her.

Usagi wrapped her gloved hand around his and brought it to her cheek. She could feel the strength of Tuxedo Kamen radiate through her from wherever it slumbered in his body.

The love that lay hidden beneath the forgotten memories starting to rise once more.

His warmth traveling from his hand to her beating heart.

In that touch Usagi knew he cared for her. That he needed her. That he would always be here for her.

She didn't care that the siblings felt scorned. She could hear their command to destroy in the background, but she wouldn't release Mamoru's hand. Even as the blasts continued to come, the intensity of them rising from the anguish in Ali and An's heart, she wouldn't let go.

She would never, ever let him go.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday June 25th: Items- Throughout their story, Mamoru and Usagi have shared items. From roses, to the pocketwatch, to the handkerchief. What did they do with these items once they came into possession of them.

* * *

AN: This originally was meant to be funny, and yet I wound up spinning this into a very serious side of Usagi as the leader of the Senshi. Oof. Well, either way, I hope you like it! I decided to use the rainbow crystals as the item for today's prompt, and how three sides fighting for one item isn't working out.

Also, because this is day three and it's... oh, 23:00 in New York, it's unedited because I suck at getting stuff done on time apparently? xD Pia Bartolini does have it, but the poor girl deserves to go to bed! So I will upload the new and improved beta'ed version tomorrow at some point, but in the meantime, here is day 3!

Let me know how you like it!

AN UPDATE: Thank you to Pia Bartolini for reading over this and finding the errors, which have been promptly made :D Woohoo!

* * *

All was quiet.

Usagi hated to admit to herself, but this time of day was quickly becoming her favorite. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, stretching its rays across the slumbering city of Tokyo. To a normal person, it would be a picturesque scene, but to Usagi, it meant that all was calm once more. The battle was won, and the slumbering civilians were able to see another day.

To a normal person. Hah! Usagi wrinkled her nose at that one. How she longed to be a normal girl, to be blissfully unaware of the dangers in the streets of Tokyo at night. To wake up, not knowing that four girls and one caped crusader regularly endure bruises, cuts, scrapes, concussions, and broken bones on a regular basis. The Dark Kingdom was getting stronger by the day, currently led by Zoisite and his quest for the rainbow crystals. It pained Usagi to recognize that Zoisite had the upper hand; not only did he hold three of the five revealed crystals, but he continued to challenge the Senshi by sending unrelated, yet powerful youma in hopes of dislodging the remaining crystals from their possession.

At the moment, Usagi held one crystal. Tuxedo Kamen, of his own volition, also held on to one. Worse, Tuxedo Kamen originally had three, only to lose them to Zoisite after falling victim to a trick.

Usagi dug at her eyes with her gloved hands. She knew she needed to leave the rooftop soon, as 5:00 was quickly approaching. Perhaps if she was back in her room by 5:15, she could catch an hour nap before school began.

A faint, yet familiar billowing noise startled Usagi out of her thoughts. Her alert heightened, she quickly spun around to the source of the noise, posed in a defensive stance. With a quick scan of the area, she noticed the pointed end of an unmistakable black cape.

Usagi swallowed; she was alone… with Tuxedo Kamen! She could feel her heartrate double in speed. Had they ever had an encounter alone before? At least, pre-discovered additional Senshi? One thing she knew for sure, though, was that she was never, EVER, alone with him at this time of night. Except in her wildest fantasies!

Only, Tuxedo Kamen was after the rainbow crystals, too. And not for the intentions that the Senshi were; but for his own fulfillment, his own need.

_Be wary of him_, Luna had instructed her. Why, oh why, was Luna inside her head right now?! Of all times?! Usagi inwardly pouted; this was the crush of a lifetime, the man she fantasized about day in and day out. Yet, she knew she needed to be on her guard, even though it felt so, so wrong.

"Tuxedo Kamen," she finally called out to the void space, commanding him to present himself. It felt like a lifetime as she remained still, her body still positioned as if she were to face a youma. Finally, the click of a heeled shoe ended the silence, her masked hero stepping out from behind the partition which he was hiding behind.

"Sailor Moon," he acknowledged as he stepped further into the rooftop light, his hypnotic, stormy blue eyes connecting with hers. Silence greeted them one more, accompanied by a gust of wind which danced between their ankles, leaves and Usagi's golden streams along with it. Usagi felt her heart thump beneath her armor, her fingertips itching to stretch out and see the man beneath the mask. For months she had wondered about what she would do if she was ever alone with Tuxedo Kamen, and here was her moment!

But all she could think about was that stupid line. _Be wary. Be wary. Be wary. _

But what did that mean, exactly? Be suspicious of him? How? How could she be suspicious of the man who saved her, time and time again?

Avoid him? When her heart called out to him each and every day, from the deepest slumber to the most random times of day?

Hate him? No. No, she could never do that.

Be wary. _We're only wary because we don't know what is going on with him_, Usagi deliberated.

"What are you doing here?" she eventually asked. Quiet remained, Usagi quickly moving a stray hair behind her ear to keep her from asking once more. He continued to watch at her, as if he were deciding what to do next. After all, were they allies? Or were they enemies? Unfortunately, the line was not clear. Perhaps he was thinking the exact same thing: to be wary of her.

"The rainbow crystals," he suddenly announced, Usagi's heart falling fast. Of course it was the crystals. Of course Luna was right to be wary of him.

"You know I can't give it to you," Usagi immediately countered, her eyes narrowed. "If you thi—"

"I – I know that," he interrupted. "I'm not asking you to give it to me."

"Then… what…"

"I wanted to… apologize. For seeming to be your enemy. I hope you know, that's not… that's not…"

Usagi blinked. Whatever she was expecting, it was certainly not an apology from him.

"I let him get it."

_Reika's crystal. _

Usagi shrugged sympathetically. "He… he tricked you."

"So? I let him play me like a fool. All because… "

Usagi watched him earnestly; was he, was he going to share his need to collect the crystals? To find the answers behind why he won't alliance with the Senshi? Usagi was desperate to ask, the words on the tip of her tongue as she watched Tuxedo Kamen hesitate.

When he shook his head, those ebony bangs beneath the wide brim of his hat shaking gently, Usgai knew that the chance to learn the real reason was long gone. Whatever opening she had was closing quickly. After all, they had been… sort of allies all this time. He never, ever revealed anything about himself. Not his power, not his reasons for saving her, nothing.

Yet, she felt so… connected? She knew, that for whatever reason he needed these crystals, his mission was true and just. Sure, it wasn't as diplomatic, or as heroic as the Senshi's quest for the crystals, but it didn't make it any less important.

"May I… may I ask you something?"

Tuxedo Kamen gently bowed his head, but she could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Maybe even mistrust. But if not now, when?

After all, she was the leader of the Senshi. And she needed to capitalize on this moment.

For the world.

For her team.

For… for him.

"I know you need the crystals. But… this being pit against one another for them … it's not getting either of us anywhere," Usagi stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded his head in acknowledgement, his head downcast in defeat once more. And while she didn't want to point out the loss of the two crystals was all his fault, she needed to get through to him. To show him that maybe, just maybe, they could work together.

Like, truly work together.

"Can I propose a truce?" Usagi suggested to the caped crusader.

"A truce," he repeated back to her, his eyes narrowing beneath the mask. Usagi nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, a truce. I know that you said that maybe we're enemies since we're both after the same thing, but, I can't believe that! Otherwise, you wouldn't continued to saved me all those… all those times," she finished softly, her gloved hand resting against the bow of her fuku. "I know that you care about the safety of the people, otherwise you wouldn't try and intervene."

"That could just be because I need you to lead me to the crystal," Tuxedo Kamen countered, but Usagi knew that was devil's advocate speaking. Without a doubt, she knew that was not the reason at all.

"No, I don't believe that for a second. Because when I got the yellow crystal, you didn't interfere. You didn't try to take it for yourself. And I know you were watching when I healed Ry—the boy."

Tuxedo Kamen crossed his arms. "I don't work with others," he gruffly stated.

"You can still work alone," Usagi smiled. "Just… let's keep the crystals safe. Together. Let's not let Tokyo be terrorized by all the youma Zoisite keeps sending our way."

"But how would it work… if we get all the crystals, that is? Who gets them?"

"What if," Usagi suggested, "we both use them? You need them to figure out some great mystery, and we need them to save the moon princess. Can't we do both?"

Usagi frowned when Tuxedo Kamen scoffed. "You really think it's that simple?"

"Isn't it worth trying?" Usagi countered. "Zoisite already has three crystals. We each have one. Let's protect them, together. And when the last two appear, let's work together to try and get them before Zoisite can get his grubby little hands on them."

"I don't know," Tuxedo Kamen replied, his lip curling in reluctance. A moment of silence fell between them, Usagi watching as he pondered the proposed alliance. His glossy, black shoes rocked against the rooftop, the heels clicking against the blacktop as he shuffled. When he turned his back to her, Usagi clenched her fists at her side.

She knew that proposing an alliance was risky, especially one not approved by Luna or the Senshi. Deep in her heart, though, she knew this was the right thing to do. They could continue to save lives together. Keep Tokyo safe. They could work jointly to retrieve the crystals in Zoisite's possession. She could… she could even try and help him find whatever he was looking for.

"Sailor Moon."

His voice, deep and tranquil, pulled her out of her thoughts. When she made eye contact with him once more, she felt her heart pound. Only this time, it wasn't because of her teenaged schoolgirl crush, it was because she wanted answers. She wanted the alliance. To work with him rather than parallel to him. To be to him… what he is to her.

Suddenly, a gloved hand cupped her forearm, causing her to gasp from the unexpected contact. "You've come so far in such a short time," he complemented. Usagi immediately felt the blush run to her cheeks, her heart beating erratically from the contact.

She watched as he removed his hand and mechanically grasped at his cape, followed by a powerful leap in the air. As he soared over to the next rooftop, three words echoed in the night's sky. Words that made her feel like maybe, just maybe, she knew what she was doing as a leader. And that perhaps… Tuxedo Kamen trusted her a bit more than he let on.

"_I'll consider it."_


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday June 26th: AU Day!- This one is self-explanatory!

* * *

AN: YES! I live for the AU stories. I thought it would be cute to put them in a working setting, giving them one hell of a first day to remember. Thank you to my fabbbbbbbb beta, Pia Bartolini, for catching some spots where my brain was not functioning well xD

And away we go!

* * *

To the rest of the world, it was three fabric panels, a shade of grey that looked like it had a purple tint to it under the florescent office lighting. But to Usagi, it was the gateway to the chance of a lifetime.

For the next three months, she, Tsukino Usagi, would be interning at Toyota Motor. The girl who was constantly late for home room and borderline flunking out of Middle School before _finally_ turning it around, was now one of two marketing interns at one of the most prestigious companies in Tokyo!

It felt like a dream come true. Here, she would learn from some of the best and brightest graphic designers and brand promoters in Japan. Sit in on meetings, perhaps listen to some pitches, and even get paid for it?! She could barely contain a giggle when she sat down in her office chair, suppressing the urge to spin around in it. Immediately, she thought of ways to decorate her cubicle, from pictures of her friends to little trinkets and plants.

After all, if she was going to be spending the next three months of her life here, the space needed some serious jazzing up. Perhaps one of those retro, vintage framed letter boards?

The shuffling of feet startled Usagi out of her thoughts. '_My cube neighbor' _she thought with glee. Another intern, another bright mind to bounce ideas off of.

Ready with a winning grin, Usagi leaned back in her chair to catch a peek of her new neighbor and introduce herself.

Only, she wound up dropping her smile, along with her jaw, once she caught site of… him.

Him! A _drop-dead gorgeous_ him! With inky black hair that was slicked back, a form-fitting crimson dress shirt that showed off muscles that she didn't know could be SEEN in such a top, and black, slim-fitted dress pants that went over the delicious curve of his butt so smoothly, he was… the epitome of the hunkiest, dreamiest man on earth! Drool pooled at the corners of her mouth as she continued to stare at him as if he were a piece of strawberry cream cake.

Which, it turned out, Mr. Beefcake did _not_ welcome.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop staring at me."

Usagi snapped her mouth shut, eyes wide and cheeks burning. She had been caught OGLING him! Shit! That could be grounds for sexual harassment, couldn't it?!

"I, uhhhh…" she stumbled out awkwardly, beads of sweat forming on her brow. _Shit shit shit! Not good! _"Eh..heh?"

Inwardly, she wanted to smash her head against her desk. Not only was she busted for staring at him, she couldn't even muster up a sentence?! Usagi wanted to die from humiliation.

Redirecting her inner turmoil, she turned to her computer monitors. The new-hire orientation wouldn't be for another 30 minutes, so the kind HR lady suggested she spend some time surfing the company's intranet and familiarize herself with it. Apparently, it was the way that the company communicated, from forums, to employee recognitions, office maps and directories. It took a few minutes, but she eventually redirected her attention into the web of information, especially the office map. She knew that the building was humongous, but she didn't realize how many different divisions there were!

Usagi was looking at the images of the Senior Personnel when a knock at her paneling startled her. This time, she got a full-frontal view of her delicious colleague and had to bite down on her tongue REALLY HARD to not scan him head to toe. Their eyes connected briefly, the deepest of blue staring back at her. The artist within determined that his irises had to be a swirl of charcoal and navy; it was the only way he could achieve such an intense, piercing color.

"They're ready for us," he announced, breaking eye contact as quickly as he could. Nodding her head, she quickly dislodged her laptop from its docking station, ready to make her way down to the conference room.

She was slightly surprised to see that he had waited for her, one hand stuffed in his pocket, the other holding his laptop as if it were a folio. Taking in a painfully quick glance, she was able to admire him more fully, especially his height and build. _Dear God, he is beautiful!_ How the hell was she going to survive working alongside him without staring!? And she thought _math_ was hard!

The two walked to the conference room in silence, despite Usagi's desperate attempts to start up a conversation. Not that she couldn't formulate a talking point; she thought about asking him which University he studied at, what his primary focus of study was, what was his favorite subject… unfortunately her tongue was betraying her. It didn't help that her brain was going a mile a minute, from trying not to trip over her feet to the scent of his cologne swirling in her nostrils (citrus, yet woody). She was struggling to muster anything that would be more than a garbled mess and felt like a fish, with number of times her mouth opened and shut between the journey from cubicles to elevator.

It was only when they stopped in front of the silver-paneled doors of the elevator that she finally said something.

"Tsukino Usagi," she squeaked with a thrust of her hand. She swallowed hard, cringing at the way her voice came out. She could feel her credibility falling deeper and deeper into the land of no return.

It was brief, the contact he eventually gave when he met her handshake. His grip nearly engulfed her palm, the long, soft fingers leaving tingles on her skin as he returned a gentle squeeze. It was as if he sent volts of electricity throughout her body, nerves frazzling and heart thudding against her chest so loud she was convinced he could hear it.

His lips parted, lips so beautiful that they reminded her instantly of George Clooney's; the bottom lip slightly fuller than the top, with a cupid's bow that was just deep enough to give his upper lip the perfect amount of definition. And when they puckered, forming the letter C, she felt her insides turn to goo.

"Chiba Mamoru," he announced as he dropped his hand, stuffing it back into his pocket with haste. Usagi sighed inwardly; such a beautiful name for the most striking man she'd ever seen.

When the doors sprung open, Usagi sent up a silent prayer of thanks that she was honored – no, privileged – to bear witness to such a perfect specimen of man. To be sharing the smallest space with him. To be…

_Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetch._

… stopped… in an elevator?

_Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit!_

"What was that?" Usagi cried out, her inward panic fully on display in her voice.

"Shit," Mamoru muttered, pressing the call button erratically as the lights flickered above them. "Hello, hello?" he shouted into the call box, only to receive no response.

"Shit!" he exclaimed once more, running his free hand through his hair. "Are you okay?" he suddenly asked, turning to Usagi. She shook her head, panting in fear.

"I-I-I…"she huffed, trying to let her fear paralyze her. Only it wasn't working. She could feel her claustrophobia taking over, working her into a full-blown panic attack. _Great, just great! My first day of work and so far I've eye-fucked my hot coworker, stumbled over my words, I'm trapped in an elevator, and now I'm about to have a panic attack. _

Usagi crouched into a ball in the back corner of the lift, dropping her head between her knees. Blonde hair pooled at her feet as she slowly inhaled, doing her best to calm down. Faintly, she could hear Mamoru talking to someone over the phone system, but her mental state was fracturing. She could feel the panic attack coming on. She could feel…

A firm squeeze on her shoulders.

Usagi quickly snapped her head up, Mamoru knelt in front of her. She could feel her breath slowing down as she stared at him, only this time it wasn't to drink in his sights. He was saying something, something soothing and calming. He was… asking her to count. To count to ten.

"Come on, Tsukino-san. Count with me. One… two…"

She swallowed hard, her saliva feeling like a rock sliding down her throat.

"… three… four…"

The blood pounding in her ears started to slow, Mamoru's voice becoming clearer with each number he spoke. As she focused on the numbers, the slow progression of numerals passing through her eardrum, she felt her breath slow down.

"…five…six…"

The shaking of her hands lingered, but no where near as ferocious. She registered pain, realizing she was digging her nails deep into her palm. Usagi swallowed again, only this time the rock felt like a pebble, and soon after, felt normal.

"…seven… eight…"

She blinked, and blinked, and blinked, her eyes dampened from tears she didn't know were brimming. The tightness in her chest was loosening as Mamoru's face came more into focus, his eyes flooded with concern.

"…nine…"

Usagi could feel her breath regulate as she focused on the color of his eyes. Suddenly, she had an overpowering urge to find the hex code for such a color in Illustrator, or to draw his eyes and shade them using her colored pencils.

"Ten," she finally whispered back to him, provoking a smile from him. He squeezed her shoulders once more, the comfort of his hands traveling throughout her body. Instantly, she felt her nerves settle even further.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a tender voice, head crooked slightly to the left and strands of his once-styled bangs falling in front of his eyes.

Usagi returned a weak nod. "I'm sorry. I… I don't normally get panic attacks. I… I have claustrophobia," she admitted.

"It's alright," he reassured. "We're safe. Maintenance knows we're stuck. They're on it now."

She nodded again, a small smile creasing her face. "Thank you, Chiba-san."

When he smiled back at her, Usagi felt her heart pound again. Only this time it wasn't from fear or panic, but pure gratitude. That this stranger, who she made a fool of herself in front of earlier, did not hesitate to step in and help her. That he comforted her in a time of need and helped bring her out of a state of panic.

She couldn't resist throwing her arms around him, ignoring the startle that she felt from his frame. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you," she whispered against his shoulder, doing her best to ignore _just how right_ it felt. And when he wrapped his arms around her, one hand rubbing her back softly, she felt the ultimate wave of euphoria overtake her.

And when the elevator began to move again, making its slow descent to their original destination, she found herself wishing with all her might that it would stop once more.


End file.
